Finishing Team Plasma
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: My second and final one-shot based on Pokémon Black 2. My character gets ready for the fight against Team Plasma, and also a little bit of his background! Hope you like!


**So, here's a second one shot for ya! I liked the game so much, I thought I'd write a second one for it, this is the final Plasma confrontation, but here's a few things for you**

**Note 1- some of the events may not be in order, I haven't played this bit in so long... so speech and order of even may be slightly different.**

**Note 2- some of the Pokémon moves might be slightly off, I practically one-shotted Black Kyurem when I played it, since it was level 55 and my excadrill was level 77**

**Note 3- this is based off the Pokémon Black two version.**

**Note 4 (almost done!)- I do not wn anything in this story, everything belongs to Game Freak and the Pokémon company, I only own the names for the trainers**

I frowned as I took in the situation before me. I had just seen the cause for the freezing temperatures that had happened in Unova: the legendary Pokémon Kyurem. I had just had an encounter with the leader of Team Plasma- Ghetsis- and here I was, standing before the Shadow Triad. Pokéball in hand, ready to kick some serious Plasma backside.

I shook my head, seeing my friend and rival, Hugh, standing there, facing a Liepard. He muttered "I don't believe this… I used to play with the Purrloin. This is the same Pokémon, only evolved, yet its ready to attack me…"

I rested a hand on his shoulder "it's okay. You'll get the Liepard back to the way it was." He knew what I meant. It wasn't possible to de-evolve a Pokémon, but it would be good enough to get the Pokémon back, and get it to, well, not growl so fiercely at its former owner, it would be better.

To say I was angry would be an understatement. I was furious. They'd taken the Pokémon, and told it to hate its former trainer. I spat "how low can you get?"

One of them stood forward "what's it to you? Shut up before we take _your _Pokémon and do the same!"

I tossed my Pokéball in my palm, and showed it to them "is that a challenge?"

The one who'd spoken responded by throwing a Pokéball, revealing a Bisharp. I smirked "easy," before tossing my own in "Lucario, let's do this!"

"Bisharp, let's one shot this foolish trainer! Guillotine!"

"Lucario, dodge that!"

"Don't let it escape! Back to back night slash!"

I smirked "just what I wanted." As the Pokémon came closer, I yelled "go, sucker punch!"

The Shadow Triad member frowned as his Bisharp skidded back towards him "how? Lucario can't learn that move!"

I grinned "guess that shows, doesn't it? My Lucario's better than any other," I clicked my fingers "now, flamethrower!"

As he returned his Bisharp, he turned to me "you seem to be a very good trainer. You would make Team Plasma supreme."

I shook my head, and spat "thanks, but no thanks." I turned to the next challenge, a Golurk "oh boy…" I grinned at my 'Lucario' "you ready for another round?" The Pokémon nodded, giving a slightly fox-like grin.

The next one had a sharp eye "grab it, and throw it down with hammer arm."

I tried to yell, but it was too late, the Pokémon crashed to the floor, and glowed a strange purple colour, before turning into Zororark.

The Shadow Triad member smirked "your tricks do not affect me."

I shot back with "do I look like I care if you have sharp eye? It only makes me feel better by ending this in one! _NIGHT DAZE_!"

The move crashed into the Pokémon, but it stood back up, and the Shadow Triad member yelled "okay, go with brick break!"

I snapped my fingers "Night daze, once more!"

The two collided, and it was no contest, Golurk crashed to the floor, and if the move hadn't finished it, the impact certainly had. I grinned, then frowned as I heard Hugh yell "give it to me!"

I turned to see Hugh wrestling with the final Shadow Triad member. He successfully got the Pokéball, and I grinned. But the two were still in combat. It was no contest, the Shadow Triad member was like a ninja. The guy knocked the wind out of Hugh, and as he doubled over, slammed him into a wall.

I stormed up to the Shadow Triad member, returning Zoroark as I did so. The guy was staring at Hugh pitifully "such spirit, wasted with such recklessness." He turned to me "do you wish to suffer a similar fate? I will be happy to oblige."

I pulled out a Pokéball, and yelled "try… if you dare!" We released the Pokémon, and battle ensued.

"hm… Scrafty! Hi jump kick!"

"Bad move! Levanny, dodge that!"

The Pokémon was quick, landing the move quicker than I issued the command, then darting away before I could issue a counter-attack.

The guy laughed "you're pathetically slow. This is a waste of my time and effort! I should really be…"

"Levanny! Back to back leaf blades!"

The moves landed, and Scrafty was thrown backwards. The guy yelled "if it's in your face battling you want, then try this! Focus blast!"

I smirked "Levanny, X scissor, then razor leaf!"

The moves connected, and Levanny slashed through it, before returning a barrage of attacks at close range.

The man must've been frustrated, and yelled "_Close combat_! And you _better _not miss this time!"

"Levanny, just to annoy him, use protect."

The move bounced harmlessly off the shield, and I yelled "now, time for the finisher! Leaf blade X scissor combo!"

The Shadow Triad member was confused "what? How?"

The moves collided with Scrafty, and the Pokémon skidded backwards. The Shadow Triad member got out of his confusion, and yelled "Head smash!"

Levanny simply bowed, and walked away. The man was once again confused "why is your Pokémon walking away from battle?"

I smirked "Levanny knows the match is over."

As I said it, the fighting and dark type Pokémon collapsed, defeated. I shook my head "I believe I win?"

I returned Levanny, and he returned Scrafty. He stared at me "how are you so powerful. You seem to be more powerful than the one who defeated our king two years ago…"

I shrugged "I win because I believe Pokémon are not just tools. They are our friends, our partners. They share the good and the bad times, and they feel the good and the bad."

The man shook his head, and left. Tyson came up to me, looking pretty good for someone who got a nasty beat-down "they're not going to block our path?"

I shrugged "that was what they were doing all along."

He nodded, and stared at the Pokéball that contained the Liepard. He held like it was his lifeline "you go ahead. I've done what I needed to do." He cracked a small smile "you did fight off Team Plasma's best while I was conked out, after all. But I'll do this as a thank you for helping me, and backing me up."

He healed my Pokémon, and turned to leave "I'll tell her you were the one who rescued the Pokémon. Good luck." With that, he left.

I shook my head, turning towards the staircase "that's where Ghetsis went, guess that's where I'm headed." I went down the steps, feeling more than ready to take down a certain leader of Team Plasma.

After going down the steps, and into a cave, I finally reached Ghetsis. Kyurem was there too. I yelled "you appear to have left yourself open and cornered, Ghetsis!" I gestured to the cave that was around him. Other than the one I stood before, there was no exits.

The leader of Team Plasma laughed evilly "seen as you've come all this way to find me, I think I'll reward you!" He pointed his staff at me "Kyurem, glaciate!"

The legendary let out a pained roar, and ice flared all around me. Sharp icicles formed a circle around me, poised to stab. I shook my head "I didn't come all the way here just to get icicled!"

There was nothing I could do, but wait. I shut my eyes, hoping to avoid seeing it. But I heard a second roar, and someone yell "Zekrom, Fusion bolt!"

I opened my eyes, seeing the ice had shattered. The Second of the three legendary Pokémon appeared, along with a human. Ghetsis was absolutely livid "you…!"

The man shook his head "you didn't learn from your mistakes last time, did you, Father?"

My jaw would've dropped, but I managed to keep it closed. The two had nothing in common. I snapped back to reality as Ghetsis said "you have no reason to be here, N! You come back and betray me, just like you did two years ago! And I haven't failed. The child from last time is gone, I only have this annoyance!" He smirked suddenly "but you have given me the _perfect _opportunity to try something out."

Before either myself or N could respond, Ghetsis pulled out the DNA splicers, threw them towards Kyurem. The Pokémon seemed to absorb them, and the ice around its wings shattered. It gave out a cry, standing tall on its legs, spreading its wings, and ice built up slightly.

Ghetsis smirked "now, capture Zekrom!"

The Pokémon gave off another cry, before aiming a strange purple beam with a spear-like tip. Zekrom dodged it, flying up into the air. Kyurem fired off more beams, but Zekrom was more agile in the air than it was on the ground.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Kyurem successfully captured Zekrom, transforming it into a strange black orb. It was quiet for a second as the energy died down. In that second, I wanted to yell, to attack Kyurem and help Zekrom, but I couldn't. I saw N give me a look, so I backed down.

Ghetsis laughed "it worked! Now, absorb the dark stone, and prove your dominance over Zekrom!"

The energy ensnaring the dark stone pulled it closer to Kyurem, who absorbed it. I could only watch, I couldn't make a move, even if I wanted to.

The stubby little arms that Kyurem had had grew, both becoming black, but one grew ice armour around it. The other grew ice at the shoulder-blade. It's wings grew, once becoming ice, and the other becoming black. Finally, its tail grew longer, until it resembled a generator. There was silence, and then it roared. Wires extended from its back, plugging into the tail, and making a wild burst of electricity. I gulped. The transformation of Kyurem was complete. The thing looked like something out of a horror movie. A perfect cross of Kyurem and Zekrom.

I shook my head "and I thought I couldn't get into any more trouble…" I cleared my throat, and yelled "you forced that Pokémon to change. You took the Pokémon of your own _son _and didn't even break a sweat over it. You've taken Pokémon from dozens of innocent trainers, and used them for no good! You make me _sick_!"

Ghetsis looked at me with mild annoyance "you are persistent, I'll give you that, but this is the ultimatum. Surrender your Pokémon, ore face the wrath of Kyurem."

I took out a Pokéball "let me beat this thing, then I'll give you mine." I stepped forwards, Kyurem daring me to come forward. I shook my head "_battle a legendary Pokémon? Sure, not the _craziest _thing I've done…_" I yelled "Kyurem, I challenge you!"

With the look it gave me, I could've sworn it said "_so be it. Prepare to meet your doom_!" Ghetsis chuckled "and don't think you can capture this one, either. My staff blocks all empty Pokéballs from working."

I shook my head "way to make me feel more courageous about this…" nonetheless, I threw in my Pokéball "Excadrill! Let's go!"

The Pokémon leapt at me with a dragon claw, which Excadrill took well. I returned it with drill run. The two clashed, and I kept wearing it down, until It was barely standing. I yelled "okay! Finish things with metal claw!"

The two collided, and I could only hope Excadrill could take it. This was a legendary Pokémon I was facing, after all. The smoke cleared, and the legendary Pokémon was split into two.

Ghetsis' face was pure rage "_what_? How is this even _possible_? Graah!" he stalked towards me, and I returned my Pokémon. He yelled "now you shall face _me _in combat!"

I flipped a Pokéball in my hand, and glared at him "challenge accepted." As I threw mine in, my thoughts turned to my friends, the one I liked, Piper. She'd had her Pokémon taken off her by Team Plasma grunts, and I'd admitted to her later that day, right before heading here. Now, eleven Pokéballs hung around my waits, one was in my hand, and I was ready to take this creep down "Samurott! Let's do this!"

"Hydreigon, finish this insolent trainer!"

The two appeared, letting out their battle cries. Ghetsis laughed "your move, trainer."

I accepted it, and yelled "okay, Samurott! Charge the Hydreigon!"

Samurott did so, bounding towards the dragon dark type. Ghetsis smirked "draco meteor."

I yelled "dodge it! Megahorn!"

The Pokémon kept running, its horn starting to glow as it dodged the missile like projectiles that rained down on it. It collided with Hydreigon, and the Pokémon skidded backwards.

I smirked, and Ghetsis scowled "how dare you! Fire blast!"

I grinned "ice beam!"

Samurott complied, pulling the same tactic we used to defeat Marlon. Ghetsis chuckled "that was a foolish mistake! Go Hydreigon!"

The two attacks met, and, the ice beam melted, the evaporated, creating a screen of steam. I took my chance "megahorn!"

Hydreigon roared, and I knew the move had hit its mark. I snapped my fingers "time to end this!"

Ghetsis roared "you shall not be victorious! I am the ruler of Team Plasma! I should be the trainer in the who Unova region."

I shook my head "and that's where you're wrong. We _will _finish this here, for my girlfriend, and for all the people you've stolen Pokémon from, take _this_!_**HYDRO CANNON**_**!"**

The move connected, and Hydreigon fell to the ground, defeated. I smirked "that's it, you've lost. It's over."

He shook his head frantically "this can't be. I am the best trainer in Unova. I can't lose to a mere child!"

I heard a small growl, and saw Cheren standing there with his Stoutland "you can, Ghetsis, and you have." He noticed N "hello again."

N nodded, and turned to me as Cheren escorted Ghetsis out, the man still ranting about his loss "you have saved Unova from an icy demise, you defeated him, and you freed my friend, you are truly an excellent trainer. I look forward to meeting you again."

He turned to leave, then stopped "the way to the Pokémon league is on the far side of the cave you entered the Great Chasm from. I presume that is your next target."

I nodded, and smiled at him "thank you, N." The trainer nodded, and left without another word.

As I finally re-entered route 13, I looked back at the cave. I came looking for a Pokémon with a friend, and ended up battling a legendary Pokémon. I shook my head. My team was ready, and I had my goal in sight, but first, I had to do something. My mind flashed to my home town of Aspertia city.

I grinned, pulling out the Pokéball for my flying type "I did it Pipes; I got your Pokémon back." With that, I summoned my Pokémon, and flew back home.

**And scene! This... might be the last one-shot I do that is based on the Black 2 game. Might. Read you around guys, and I hope you enjoy my longest piece of writing ever!**


End file.
